Field of the Disclosure
Various features relate to an inductor and capacitor apparatus embedded in a substrate.
Background
Integrated circuits, integrated circuit packages and electronic devices are being continually driven to smaller form factors. There is also a need for inductors and capacitors that satisfy the need for a smaller form factor.
FIG. 1 shows an example of an inductor and a capacitor in a packaged system. Specifically, FIG. 1 illustrates a packaged system 100 that includes a die 102, a plurality of first interconnects 104, a substrate 106, a plurality of second interconnects 108, an inductor 110, a capacitor 112, and a printed circuit board (PCB) 114. The inductor 110 is coupled to the PCB 114. The capacitor 112 is coupled to the PCB 114. The inductor 110 and the capacitor 112 require extra space on the PCB. One drawback of the inductor 110 and the capacitor 112 is that it creates a device or packaged system 100 that has a surface area that is too large. For example, the packaged system 100 may be too large for mobile computing devices or wearable computing devices. Another drawback of the inductor 110 and the capacitor 112 is that it is far away from the die 102. In applications such as radio frequency and voltage regulators, the inductor 110 and the capacitor 112 should be close to the die 102.
In other aspect (not shown), the inductor 110 may be embedded inside of the PCB 114. One drawback of this aspect is the space necessary for routing of the inductor to other devices. In another aspect (not shown), the inductor 110 may be mounted on the backside (i.e., the opposing side) of the PCB 114. The backside of the PCB 114 may have solder balls (not shown) for coupling to other devices. One drawback of this aspect is that it requires depopulation of the solder balls to make space for the inductor 110.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved inductor and capacitor that may be placed very close to a die (e.g., die 102) that allows for a smaller compact substrate (e.g., substrate 200).